The proposed study will examine the efficacy of an innovative, web-based pain and symptom management intervention for children undergoing primarily outpatient cancer treatment. The focus of this application, pediatric cancer pain, is of extremely high public health significance given the large numbers of children diagnosed with cancer each year, the significant under treatment of pain in this population, and the effects of untreated pain on children?s physical, social, and emotional health. This intervention has the potential to impact not only the tens of thousands of children diagnosed with cancer each year, but has widespread applicability to manage pain associated with a wide variety of illnesses.